


For Every Season

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F, Femslash, Flashfic Series, Flowers, Homophobia, Roses, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the line from <i>V for Vendetta</i>: "But for three years, I had roses and apologized to no one." AU Seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Season

**Title:** Fall  
**Fanfic100 prompt:** "Brown"  
**Word Count:** 118

I love the crunch of leaves beneath our feet -- the way that all the leaves mix together in one big red orange yellow brown carpet. The sound of leaves crunching still reminds me, even to this day, of the fall afternoons when Parvati and I would walk through the woods near the lake. We always had to keep one eye on the castle and one eye on the depths of the forest, but those were some of our most entertaining conversations. We could walk together, hold hands sometimes, and talk about whatever we wanted, far from prying eyes. We were free during those walks -- free from all of the restrictions that the castle placed on us.

( o )

**Title:** Winter  
**Fanfic100 prompt**: "Winter"  
**Word Count:** 151

Winter is the worst season ever invented, I swear. It gets far too cold out, and I'm a warm- climate person by nature. Plus, in the winter, I just want to curl up by the common room fire, together, with Lavender, under a big fluffy blanket. I just want to hold her close, keeping us both warm, but we can't. Yes, the lions know that we're together, but we're sort of like a contained nuisance. As long as we aren't too lovey dovey in front of the others, they keep our secret from the other houses and keep their own comments to a minimum. We aren't accepted, we're tolerated. Usually, I deal with their attitude, but it gets harder in the winter. I see other couples doing it. I just want us to be able to curl up together and watch the snow fall outside. Is that too much to ask?

( o )

**Title:** Spring  
**Fanfic100 prompt**: "Spring"  
**Word Count:** 113

Spring is the season of love. Everyone is taking their cue from nature and hooking up, breaking up, sleeping around, and a hundred variations thereof. For Padma, Susan, Pansy, Lisa, and us, spring is gossip season. We're constantly noting who is with who, and spreading the rumors. This season is a little easier on Parvati and me as well, because people actually expect to see us together. They expect to see us huddled in a corner, spreading gossip about some poor unfortunate. If we happen to be talking about something other than gossip, well, they don't need to know that, now do they? Spring is the season of love, for everyone, including us.

( o )

**Title:** Summer  
**Fanfic100 prompt**: "Summer"  
**Word Count:** 129

Summer! Summer is almost here! I can't believe that we actually made it through the last three years like this, just waiting for each summer to come. Three months of respite from the disapproving looks and the suspicious glances. Just three short months before we were back in the tower. But now, this is our last summer. We'll take our tests, leave Hogwarts, and go out into the real world.

Together.

Lavender wants to work in the Department of Prophecy, an offshoot of the Department of Mysteries, and I want to work at St. Mungo's. We're taking this summer off, traveling where we want to go, and then we're getting an apartment together in London. And then we can be together, unashamed. It'll be like summer all the time.


End file.
